holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask My Destiny Characters; Artist Style
I posted this on my account on the OYAN forum, but I thought I'd share it here too. Remember, I've got to answer their questions too :P So I got this idea from DeviantArt, and I thought it looked fun. Since I'm very stuck on Destiny, it made sense to use those characters. Also, it would make me draw them more, which would be great So here's how this works; I'll make a list of the characters and you guys ask them whatever questions you'd like (though one at a time please, not a pile in one comment. You could ask two at a time if you want) I'll then have the characters answer through pictures. This will make me draw a variety of characters I normally wouldn't, expressions I normally wouldn't, and learn more about my characters while I'm at it. Also, anyone who wants to know what a certain character looks like can just ask them a question and find out So here's the list. MC: Azul, the rather rash aspiring author, and sometimes very disagreeable niece of the king who gets caught up in an adventure bigger than she ever dreamed of. (fox) Secondary MC/Love ... ?: Ronza, a sorcerer in training, though he struggles to wield magic beyond a few simple tricks (fox) Ally 1: Martes, he's a logical, brilliant inventor in self-training and long time friend of Azul's (pine marten (a type of weasel) Ally 2: Mirage, vain and loudmouthed thief who's very good at her profession until she has a bout of air-headedness, and loves all things shiny. (Pegasus) Ally 3: Shatter, hard working cabby trying to make enough money to support himself and his younger sister (horse) Mentor 1: Konan, wise and quiet keeper of the royal falconries and palace handyman who has been like a father to Azul since hers died (cat) Mentor 2: Aurora, anti-social hermit who finds herself stuck with mentoring Azul, contrary to her wishes (fox) Villain: Anirah, smooth-talking, clever, and manipulating witch who takes over the kingdom of Tavaer for her own, opposing nation (weasel) Henchman: Tavin, far from the bumbling henchman, he is a shrewd sorcerer that often takes matters into his own paws, to the irritation of his lady (ring-tailed cat (miner's cat) Anyway, ask your questions (again, one or two questions per person, so I don't get overwhelmed with the drawings) and the cast will answer in person (well, in drawn form anyway) (it might take me a couple days to answer each question .. I'm probably getting in over my head now, but hey, I'll give it a try) Question one was to Ronza: Does Ronza have a go-to or favorite magic trick, and if so, what? Question two was to Azul: Azul, what's the worst thing that happens to you in a normal day? Question 3 was to everyone, and Konan answered: Have any of you ever met a raccoon, and if so, where? Question 4 was to Martes, from Reep: So, Martes, have any of your inventions ever backfired? If so, what was the worst time? And more will come :) You guys can ask them questions too, just one or two apiece ;P Category:Sayna's OCs Category:Sayna's Stories